


Let's Be Moms

by anastasiabeaverhousen14



Series: Let's Be Moms Universe [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I still haven't watched season 3, I'm in denial that anything bad happened to Sanvers, Major Life Decisions, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastasiabeaverhousen14/pseuds/anastasiabeaverhousen14
Summary: What happens when life throws... a life in your lap? Like...suddenly there's a baby in need of a family.





	1. Chapter 1

A sigh escaped Maggie’s lips as she found her fiancee’s lab was empty. It had been a long day, at the end of a couple of very long weeks, and the NCPD Detective had hoped that she could pick her fiancee up a few hours early from work and have a nice dinner and start a very relaxing weekend. Her brain fired off more ideas of where the redhead could be and she headed down a side hallway next to the lab, towards Kara’s green training room. 

She groaned quietly when she saw that too was empty. 

 

_Alex, Maggie and other DEO agents and police officers had been running after some rogue alien while Kara was flying around, taking care of other aliens in a small attack on the city. An explosion just a hundred yards in front of them caused them to all fall backwards. Maggie knocked her head against the pavement and sat up a little dizzily. In her hazy vision, she watched her fiancee run into a burning building, no regard to the huge flames coming from the third floor._

_Dazed and confused officers around her started to stand again and Maggie directed them to nearby buildings to check for casualties. As she fought through a crowd of screaming citizens, she pointed them towards the DEO barricades a few blocks over, and tried to make it closer to the building her woman had disappeared into. About a hundred feet from the entrance, Maggie was thrown back again by another explosion nearby._

 

Maggie looked around the break room she’d stepped into and saw Agent Vasquez at the coffee maker with another agent she didn’t know, “Hey Vas, have you seen Danvers?”

“Which one?”

“Mine.” Maggie smirked

“No ma’m.”

Maggie clicked her tongue and started towards the shooting gallery.

 

_When Maggie stood up again, her heart dropped when she saw the next door building had a gaping hole in the front. Paralyzed with fear, Maggie stood stock still in the middle of the street, hoping with everything in her that Alex was going to come back out that door._

_Smoke started pouring from every window and door. From the smoke came a hazy figure. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Maggie finally unrooted herself and ran towards the other woman who was coming out. In her arms, Alex carried what looked to be a rolled up blanket close to her chest. Alex’s head was bleeding and there was dirt, soot and blood all over her arms._

_As they got further from the building and away from the loud noises, Maggie heard a soft crying coming from the blanket and moved a flap aside to see a baby. Alex’s eyes were wide with fear and apprehension as they made their way to the DEO barricade._

 

The detective found no one, save the gallery attendant, in the shooting range and groaned pitifully. Behind her came a familiar voice and she spun, “J’onn!”

The Martian turned and gave the detective a nod in greeting, “Detective Sawyer.”

“Hey, have you seen Alex?”

He nodded, “Awhile ago, she said she was heading down to the infirmary.”

Maggie sighed in relief, “Thank you. I’ve been looking everywhere.”

“Why not just call her?”

“Her phone is off. See ya later J’onn.”

“Detective Sawyer.” he said in parting

 

_The paramedics ran to the two women when they saw them walk up. Alex refused to give them the baby, and insisted she ride with them to the hospital. It surprised Maggie that her fiancee was willingly leaving a battle field. When she climbed into the ambulance behind Alex, she heard Alex talking to Kara on the comms, “Supergirl.”_

_“Alex, you guys alright?” Kara responded quickly, sounding out of breath_

_“Yeah, how’s the fight?”_

_“It’s over. The rogues are detained and J’onn is on his way with the one’s from your side of town.”_

_“Perfect. I’ll dispatch search and rescues, and repair teams. I’m escorting a casualty to the hospital.”_

_“Okay. You alright?” Kara’s voice sounded concerned_

_“Yeah, we’re good.”_

_Seven minutes later, Alex was carrying the baby into the emergency room and Maggie watched the doctors peel the child from her arms so that they could attend to not just the baby’s wounds, but Alex’s as well._

 

Maggie turned down the final hallway and spotted her fiancee through the large windows of the infirmary. Alex was sitting on a bed, leaning back, with the baby in her arms. Maggie felt herself smile and her heart warm at the sight. Though the agent’s wrist was still broken and in a cast, she held that baby close to her chest, smiling down at her lovingly. 

 

_Alex had a whole team of people searching for the parents of the baby. But none could be found and no one was reporting a missing baby. Alex had sustained a broken wrist, multiple lacerations and burns on her hands and arms, a cut on her forehead and smoke inhalation. However, thankfully, the baby sustained no major injuries, save some smoke inhalation and a very small cut on her cheek._

_But no matter her injuries, Alex put all of her attention and focus into the welfare of this random child, and finding her parents. Maggie knew that once Alex had her mind set on something, she was determined to see it through and there was very little anyone could do to sway her._

* * *

 

It had all started at a random comment from Alex. They’d been walking back to Alex’s apartment after a wonderful picnic in the park. They’d seen a woman sitting, leaning against a tree and talking quietly to the baby in her arms and Alex made a comment on how she couldn’t wait to have kids. The whole walk back, Maggie’s heart had been racing. How was she going to break it to Alex that she didn’t want kids? That she never saw herself as a mother? Luckily, a group of angry aliens had started a fight between each other and were now taking it out on the city a few blocks away, interrupting what could have been a very interesting and very heartbreaking fight.

Four days after the explosion and sustaining her injuries, Alex was discharged AMA from the hospital and had moved into the infirmary of the DEO, bringing along the baby. And now a week after that, Maggie found herself spending many a night at the DEO beside her fiancee in Alex’sprivate office and room. And as Maggie watched her agent through the glass doors of the infirmary, she thought back on why she didn’t want kids.

Over the years, the detective had developed a rather warped view on relationships. Ever since she’d been kicked out of her parents’ home, she struggled with the idea of parents. How could someone that raised you - birthed you - show such little regard to you and kick you out of their home? Was it really that easy to give up on love, on family? So when Maggie approached relationships, she never saw them lasting more than a couple of years before she moved onto the next person. And heaven forbid one of them wants to get all mushy over stupid holidays designed to make money. Usually when that happened, they were out the door the next morning. 

But with Alex…

She could see a future. She could see them moving in together. Maybe even marriage along the way. And after that first successful Valentines day, Maggie was kind of excited for the next cheesy holiday to come up. Dumb things like Valentines day, or flowers or cheesy cards were very much worth it if she could see the smile Alex gave her. And though that specific holiday held many bad memories for the detective, Alex had been able to create new ones. And that’s what relationships were about: trying new things together, creating new memories and creating a new life together, leaving an old life behind.

Maggie opened the infirmary doors and stepped inside. Alex looked up and her smile grew wider at the approaching woman, “Hey lady. What are you doing here?”

The detective shrugged, “I thought I’d come spring ya while J’onn wasn’t looking, and maybe start our weekend early.” She sidled up to the other woman with a soft smile, “Thought maybe we could get dinner at Teddy’s Bar and Grille, then maybe sit by the fire with some wine, and just chill.”

Alex smiled, “That sounds heavenly.”

“I looked everywhere for you. J’onn finally told me where to look. I shoulda known.”

The agent smiled guiltily, “Yeah. It was a long, fruitless morning, and I thought maybe a little baby time would help.”

And suddenly, they both turned silent. It brought their interrupted conversation to the forefront again. Though Maggie had made surprisingly great strides, mentally, over the last week in considering her future with or without Alex, she was still holding up some walls from her past life.

“I guess we should really finish that conversation.” Alex sighed

“Yeah. We should.”

The door opened behind them and they both turned to see Agent Vasquez and J’onn walk in. Vasquez carried a file folder and a sullen face. “We’ve been running all kids of searches this morning and even ran some facial recognition software on the baby, aging her up a few years” the agent started, “And I think we found the parents.”

Alex’s features brightened slightly, “Who are they?”

Vasquez opened the file and looked it over, “Dan and Melissa Ewing. I found them by your description of the building and then searched the leases within that building.”

“And where are they?” Alex looked hopeful but something inside Maggie told her that the news wouldn’t be good.

“They died, Alex.” J’onn interrupted, “In the fire you saved the baby from.”

Maggie couldn’t bear to see the pain on Alex’s face as her fiancee looked down at the baby in her arms.

“Her name is Abigail.” Agent Vasquez said quietly. “She’s three months old. I looked for relatives, but there are none. Dan grew up in an orphanage and Melissa was an only child. Neither had any close friends since they traveled a lot for work.” 

Seeing the tears falling from Alex’s cheeks, Maggie took the file from Vasquez’s hands and gently asked, “Can you give us a minute?”

Both the young agent and the Martian nodded and walked out of the room.

“I’m so sorry Abigail.” Alex whispered, kissing the forehead of the sleeping baby. “You’re all alone now.”

Looking down at the baby, the detective’s heart broke for the child. She was so little and she had already lost so much. Something in Maggie sprung to life. Something deep seated and rather…maternal. Whatever it was, strange feeling as it was, caused her to utter words she never thought she’d say, “She’s got _us_.”

Alex lifted her head and Maggie saw her red eyes, “What?”

“She doesn’t have anyone Alex. Except us. And she can’t go into the system. The system is horrible. _I know_.”

Alex’s shoulders dropped slightly at the confession.

“Over the last few months, you’ve shown me how amazing life with someone else can really be. I never thought I’d find a woman like you. One that could challenge me, but also… accept me for who I am. And I _never_ , in a million years, thought I’d be cut out to be a mom; that I’d even _want_ to be a mom. But you’ll be a great mom. And if I’m not good at it, you’ll be there to pick up the slack. And I love you so much. And this kid is… starting to grow on me. So…yeah. Let’s have like, a hundred kids.” 

Alex chuckled, “A hundred is a bit much.”

Maggie smiled. Alex’s tears were slowing. “Okay, then how many kids do you want? Ten? Fine. It’ll be you and me and our ten kids. We’ll have as many as you want. But let’s maybe just start with one. Just to see how things go.” Maggie looked down at the sleeping baby girl and felt her stomach leap into her throat, “Let’s start with this one.” she whispered

Alex gasped, “Maggie.”

The detective shrugged, “You heard Vasquez; she doesn’t have any family. She’s gonna go into the system if we don’t do something. And come on, we have plenty of family to go around. She’ll never be alone again.”

Fresh tears fell from Alex’s cheeks as she pulled her fiancee close enough to kiss her softly, all the love and adoration she had, pouring into that kiss.

Abigail made a gurgling noise and they both looked down to see wide blue eyes staring up at them. Her little mouth curved into a smile, showcasing her toothless gums.

Maggie groaned, “Damn she’s cute.”

Alex laughed and pulled Maggie up onto the bed. When she was situated, Alex held out the baby for her to take. It felt awkward at first and Abigail let out a couple of short whines. But then, once she was settled, it’s like Abigail found the perfect fit in her arms, and her eyes started to droop. A little hand reached up and waved around until Maggie let her finger be captured. Abigail’s eyes finally shut and she was asleep, content to be held by the detective. Maggie felt a sudden surge of affection and her eyes began to water when she turned to see Alex watching her with so much love in her eyes. “Dammit.” she muttered, almost hating how much she was falling for this kid… _almost._

“Are you sure?” Alex whispered, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Maggie’s ear, “This is a _huge_ step for us.”

Maggie looked back at the baby and knew in that moment, they were meant to find each other; all three of them. “Yeah. Let’s be moms.”


	2. Chapter 2

A phone rang loudly next to the head of mussed and sleep flattened brown hair. Reaching blindly with her eyes still closed, the woman found the offending item, swiped without looking and held the phone to her ear.

“Lane.” Lucy greeted with a yawn

“Luce…I need some help.” came the voice of Maggie Sawyer and best friend since college.

Lucy bolted upright, her brain quickly coming into full consciousness at the whispered and worried words, “What’s wrong? Who’s been arrested?” Since college, even though Maggie was actually a cop, she knew that a phone call late at night meant trouble of sorts. As the lawyer ripped the blankets off her legs, Maggie sighed into the phone, “No one, I just need some advice.”

Lucy sighed in relief but them bristled when her eyes caught her alarm clock. “Maggie Sawyer, it is three in the morning and you’re calling for _advice_?!” She dropped her body back against her pillows and covered herself back up; bringing the blanket up to her chin, “What the hell is so important?”

“Oh nothing.” Maggie responded with a slight shake in her voice, “just agreeing to adopt a child with my fiancee, 10 hours ago.”

Lucy thought a moment and then smiled softly, “I for sure thought that Danvers would carry, but hell, adoption is good too. Let me know if I can fast track some paperwork for you guys, down the road.”

“Lucy. Not down the road. Like… this week.”

The lawyer slowly sat back up, “What?”

The detective looked around her fiancee’s apartment to find her Alex still asleep as she stepped out onto the balcony, “Long story short, we found a baby in an explosion, parents are gone, she’s all alone and heaven help me, she’s adorable and I thought…I _thought_ I’d made great strides in some personal issues, but apparently not, because _now_ …now I’m freaking out.” the detective took a deep breath to calm her raging heart and heavy breathing.

“Maggie, just breath a minute. And slow down. Who brought up the idea of adopting the baby?”

“I did.”

Lucy’s eyes widened in surprise, “Really?”

“Yeah…spur of the moment and such. Babies are like crack.” she explained, “They’re so damn cute and make you feel so good.” Maggie grumbled as she leaned against the railing.

The lawyer chuckled, “But wait…you’ve never wanted kids. What’s changed?”

“Honestly?” Maggie took a deep breath, “Alex.” she couldn’t stop the smile on her lips, “Damn that woman, but she just gets me, you know? I love her so damn much.”

“And how has she changed your mind about this?”

“I don’t know. But, like every day, every moment with her, I just want to give all of myself to her. Luce, she’s changed my entire view on relationships. Like shit. Seriously. You know me, Lucy. You saw me go through college and experiment and for the last few years, I’ve not been able to keep a relationship longer than a couple of years. I never saw myself with someone for a long time. But with Alex…” she paused and felt her heart warm at just the thought of her woman, “I can see myself with her forever. Luce. She’s it for me.”

Lucy smiled and laid back down in bed, “And kids?”

“Fuck. If she wants kids, I’ll have kids.”

“So why are you calling me at three in the morning for advice?” Lucy laughed.

That brought back Maggie’s earlier panic, “Because. Fuck. I’m going to be a terrible parent! That’s why!” Maggie’s worried voice was making a reappearance and Lucy couldn’t help but smile. 

“Okay. Babe. Listen. Literally everyone ever, at some point, thinks they’ll make a terrible parent. And yeah, some _do_ turn out to be bad parents.”

“Yeah, look at mine.”

“Right. But _also_ , some of the others turn out to be great parents. And honestly, I think you’ll make a pretty great mom.”

“Yeah but…”

“You were a great mom to _me_ , Mags.”

The detective was silent as she pondered over Lucy’s words.

“You handled me at my worst; at my most rebellious. You reigned me in, brought me home from the bar when I’d had too much and then you cleaned me up after I eventually collapsed by the toilet. You comforted me after every phone call from my father, telling me how disappointed he was in me for not following his footsteps. You nursed me back after every single horrible hangover when I binged a little too much the night before. You held me after I failed the bar the first time because I was so stressed out about what my father would think.” she paused, listening to Maggie’s quiet breathing, “Yeah, you didn’t change my diapers, or teach me how to walk or to read. But you were a great mom in other ways. I know you’ve got a lot of love to give…even though you’re pretty stingy with it.”

Maggie let out a watery chuckle.

“Let Alex change the diapers and deal with the vomit and feeding. You just love the thing with everything you’ve got, and then go from there. It’ll all fall into place eventually.”

Maggie took a deep breath and sighed. She could feel her tension starting to ease, though there was a niggling feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

Lucy could sense Maggie’s panic start to rise again and sighed, “Maggie, don’t work yourself up again. Three AM is not the time to dwell on major life choices. You’re tired and emotional and you’ve probably had a few drinks, right?”

A loud sigh came from the detective.

“Those three things are terrible things to combine. Go snuggle up to your black ops fiancee and we can figure out all the other stuff tomorrow when you’ve had some sleep, okay?”

The detective took a deep breath and nodded, “Okay, I guess you’re right. Thanks Luce, I appreciate your help.”

“No problem. Goodnight Sawyer.”

“Night.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Maggie and Alex woke to the sound of knocking on their front door. Alex, knowing Maggie had spent the night tossing and turning, took pity on her dead-to-the-world girlfriend, and slipped out of bed with a groan. Sleepily, she opened the front door to be faced with Lucy Lane in all her glory. Linen pants, loose sweater, hair in a messy bun, sunglasses on her head, tray of coffee in one hand, phone in the other, and a laptop bag hanging from the crook of her elbow.

Looking up from her phone, Lucy smiled at the somewhat disheveled agent, “morning sunshine. I heard there's a bun in the oven that needs some attention.” She announced as she pushed past Alex into the apartment.

Alex looked towards her wrist for her watch to see it gone and rubbed the naked skin, “what?”

Lucy looked towards the large bed of Alex's apartment to the lump that was Maggie Sawyer, “Your lady called last night, said you were “expecting” in a sense, and I thought I'd help along the process.”

“Oh.” The agent ran a hand through her hair, still confused towards her friend’s sudden appearance in her apartment, “let…let me wake up Maggie and I guess we can talk.”

“Perfect, I'll set up.” Lucy dropped her bag and handed Alex a coffee along with a supportive smack to her behind, “let’s get moving, kids.” 

Taken aback by the smack to her butt, Alex slowly turned towards the bedroom and confusedly went to wake up her fiancée.

 

A half hour and two rushed showers later, all three women were sitting at Alex’s island counter looking over paperwork.

“I called Vasquez this morning when I got up.” Lucy started, “and she got the preliminary stuff moving. One thing you need to think about though is a bigger place. Neither of you have big enough places for a kid, so, I pulled some real estate listings together both in the city and in the surrounding suburbs. There's some nice condos near NCPD, but there's also some nice three to four bedroom places on the other side of town.” She placed the folder in front of the women and pulled another from her briefcase, “I also looked into it, and Alex, you could definitely get a department issued SUV from the DEO. I see in your file, you've declined in the past because you like your bike, but babe, it's time to leave the bike behind.” She placed the folder in front of Alex with a plop.

Maggie noticed Lucy was talking rather fast and commented, “how many coffees have you had today?”

“Three” Lucy said innocently 

“Okay, should I actually ask how many shots of espresso you’ve had?”

Lucy looked at the detective seriously, “Maggie, you called me at three am, told me you were adopting a kid and how was I supposed to go to sleep after that?”

Alex looked at her fiancée, “you called Lucy at three? Where was I?”

The detective sheepishly smiled at Alex, “So maybe I was having a little bit of a panic attack.”

Alex sighed, “I knew this was too fast for you. We can wait…”

Before Alex could go any farther, Maggie kissed her woman softly and smiled, “It’s not. Maybe a little faster than most relationships, but I know that this baby will be worth it; Abigail needs a family and she’s got us. End of story.”

Joy and love filled the DEO agent’s heart. “I love you.”

“I love _you_.” Maggie reciprocated with everything in her

“Blahg.” Lucy made a barfing noise as she sipped her latte.

Maggie cupped her friend’s cheek affectionally and gave her a wet kiss to her forehead, “And I love Lucy.” 

The lawyer rolled her eyes but couldn’t hide the smirk.

“Seriously, Luce. I can’t thank you enough for all of this.”

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, “Just promise me one thing.” she prefaced

“Anything.” Maggie responded

Alex cut in, “…within reason.” The agent knew how Lucy operated, at least when it came to being an Army lawyer.

“There’ll be booze at the baby shower.”


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next week, Lucy was in constant contact through the whole paperwork process and such for the adoption. There was a home visit from a couple of social workers, interviews with both Maggie’s bosses and Alex’s. Though, Alex maintained the cover of an FBI agent and with Vasquez and Winn’s superior hacking abilities, all the appropriate paperwork was forged just right. 

A few days after Lucy’s first visit to their home, Maggie found herself once again (it was becoming a twice daily habit) in the DEO infirmary, visiting Abigail. Alex was off in her lab visiting since it was her first official day back after the whole ordeal. 

As Maggie entered the infirmary, Abigail was just waking up from a nap. The baby smiled at her, and even though Maggie knew that baby smiles were mostly just reflex or gas, she couldn’t help the warmth that was spreading from her heart, nor the smile that crossed her lips.

“Hewwo.” she said in her baby voice, but internally smacked herself at being so dumb. 

A DEO nurse walked in and smiled at the detective, “She’s about ready to feed, would you like to do it?”

Panic struck the smaller woman, “Uhh…sure?”

The nurse just smiled, “Don’t worry. All new moms are a little nervous in the beginning.”

Realization struck. 

She was a mom.

Or, at least, _about_ to be a mom.

Nurse what’s-her-name picked Abigail up from the crib and placed her in Maggie’s arms.

Maggie nervously sat up on the gurney behind her and held Abigail close. Taking the bottle from the nurse, Maggie lifted it to Abigail’s waiting lips, and the baby latched on quickly. 

“Wow. That was fast.”

“She’s hungry.” the nurse commented, “I’ll leave you alone for a few minutes.”

The nurse must’ve seen Maggie’s panic stricken eyes, because she smiled and chuckled, “Don’t worry. I’ll be back. You’ll be fine. Just don’t let her chug it all down in one go. She’ll get a stomach ache from all the air in her belly.” 

Maggie nodded as the nurse stepped behind the curtain. She was somewhat thankful to be alone since she wanted to have some one-on-one time with the baby.

“Hey kid.” she whispered. “I’m Maggie.” Abigail just stared as she sucked down the milk, “I guess we’re gonna be hanging out a lot from now on.”

Abigail watched her with intense eye contact as she drank.

“I just wanna warn you now, that I’m probably not the best choice for a mom. I got a lot of my own issues that I promise I’m working on. So I’m hoping you’ll give me some grace if I mess up here and there.” she paused to take the bottle out of Abigail’s mouth. The baby was almost panting with how out of breath she was and that caused Maggie to smile, “Slow down, kid. Though, if you keep this up, Kara might actually have some competition when it comes to shoveling in food.”

That gave her an idea.

“Hey, has anyone told you about Kara yet? I guess she’ll be your aunt.” The baby had caught her breath and was ready for more milk, so Maggie put it back to her lips and she latched on again. The detective wriggled her butt around and got comfortable on the gurney; settling back.

“I gotta warn you about your Aunt Kara. She’s a real trip.” Maggie chuckled to herself, “she’s loud and always so happy and excited about something, even if it’s just the prospect of ice cream. And she’s gonna go crazy when she finds out she’s going to be your aunt.” her smile softened, “But she’s pretty awesome. She always sees the best in people, and I think that’s pretty cool.”

“Then there’s Lucy.” Maggie continued. “She’ll probably compete with Kara to be the fun aunt. She’ll teach you all about fashion, and being a kick ass lawyer and soldier. Did you know she did a tour in Iraq? She’s pretty badass. And we’ve been friends since college. We were freshman roommates at NCU. Which is probably where you’ll go too.”

Abigail stopped herself and took a few deep breaths, the nipple of the bottle still in her mouth.

“Who else is there?” Maggie thought, “Oh. there’s Lena. Now, Kara says they’re _just friends_ , and Lena says they’re _just friends_ …but between you and me, I think that’s a load of BS. I’ll even let you in on my bet with Winn.” at his name, Maggie jumped slightly, “Oh theres Winn too! He’s cool. He’s a little nerd, and I love to make fun of him because he talks _way_ too much about computers and Star Wars, but he’s phenomenal at Trivial Pursuit. So you should always be on his team. And he’s like…an awesome, super attentive little brother. Sometimes annoying, like a little brother, but he cares. He’ll probably make you a cute little super suit for halloween every year. He’s wicked good at sewing.”

Maggie pulled the bottle away again and let Abigail take a few moments to catch her breath again.

“There’s Eliza, Alex’s mom. I guess she’ll be your grandma. She’s really nice and makes amazing ginger bread cookies. You’ll have to fight with Kara over those. I don’t know her super well yet. She’s pretty closed off. But, I imagine that she’ll be really excited to meet you. She screamed so loud when we told her about you.”

The bottle finally drained just as the nurse walked back in. She smiled and draped a small cloth over Maggie’s shoulder, “Sit her up.” she asked, “pat her back gently to help release any gas bubbles so she’s not uncomfortable.”

Maggie awkwardly maneuvered Abigail to her shoulder and patted her as instructed. She held in a chuckle when Abigail gurgled a few times right next to her ear. But after a few moments, the baby was back in her arms, staring up at her expectantly. 

The nurse took the burp cloth and bottle, “I’ll leave you alone for awhile.”

“Thanks.”

The nurse lifted the head part of the gurney Maggie was on so the detective could lean back against it, “She’s going to get sleepy here in a few minutes.” With that, the nurse left the two alone again, this time, leaving the room altogether, so it was just them behind the privacy of a curtain.

“Who else could I tell you about?” Maggie mused

Abigail’s eyes started to droop when the woman holding her had an idea, “How about I tell you about your other mom, Alex?”

“She’s the best.” Maggie started, “With her…the sun always shines a little brighter, even on the rainiest day. She’s got so much love in her heart, kid, you’ll never not feel it.” her voice lowered to just above a whisper, “she’s beautiful. I mean, have you seen her? She’s smart, and fun, and caring, and genuine, and when she sets her mind on something, she’s all in. Like with me. I can’t believe she took me back after I rejected her. And I can’t believe she wants to marry me. But girl, am I glad.” Maggie gently ran her fingers through the little wispy hairs on Abigail’s head with a soft smile. “She will challenge you, but in the best way. She’ll inspire you to be better. And she’ll do anything to make sure you’re happy and taken care of.”

Abigail’s eyes finally lost their battle with sleep and they closed.

“And me too. I know I never saw myself as wanting kids. But you…how could anyone say that they didn’t want _you_. You’re perfect.” Maggie gently ran a finger down the baby’s jawline, feeling a tear come to her eye. “You’re perfect and you’re…you’re _mine_.”

 

Alex walked down the hallway towards the infirmary in search of her fiancee. She looked through the glass doors to see the curtains drawn on a bed near the back where she knew Abigail was stationed. She opened the door as quietly as she could. Hearing the soft voice of her beloved, Alex slowly stepped closer. She was unable to make out the words, but finally got to an angle where she could see through a slit in the curtain. Maggie was up on a gurney, leaning against the headrest with Abigail in her arms. A blanket was draped over them as the baby slept. 

Seeing her woman with the baby, a look of love on her face as she held their future child, it did things. Her heart beat hard in her chest and she fought back tears at this moment. 

Wanting in on the action, Alex slowly drew the curtain back enough for her to take a step inside the little alcove the curtain created.

“Hey baby.” Alex whispered

Maggie’s eyebrows knitted together in worry, “Please don’t tell me we have to leave yet.”

Alex chuckled and climbed onto the bed next to the detective, “You kidding? I need some baby time too.”

Maggie puckered her lips and Alex took the cue, plucking a gentle kiss. 

“I love you.” Maggie whispered, kissing the other woman again.

“I love you too.”

The two sat in silence for quite a bit longer, reveling in the moment with each other, while they watched their _almost_ child sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

With the help of Lucy Lane, and the DEO, the adoption went through quickly and less than 2 months after the attack, Maggie and Alex were bringing their daughter home for the first time. And to a baby shower, no less. 

Kara had walked in on them in the infirmary. Seeing the three of them cuddled up on the bed, she was instantly aware that something was up. Alex stood from the gurney, all smiles and told her the news.

_“We’re adopting this baby.”_

_At that, Alex was spinning in Kara’s arms as the Super held her tight and squealed with joy. Little Abigail was thankfully awake already. Kara put down her now seasick sister, and went to move towards Maggie to do the same, but the detective lifted a hand to stop her, “No spinning when there’s a baby on board.”_

_Kara just took a soft step forward, hands clutched to her heart as she looked down at the little bundle in her arms. She held in a little grunt/squeal at the cuteness._

_“She’s so cute! What are you naming her? When can you take her home?! Oh my gosh! You need a baby shower! OH, Can I plan it? Please, pretty please?!”_

_Alex took her sister's hands and forced the blonde to look at her, “Kara, calm down. Nothing is official yet. Lucy is working out the kinks and we’ll know in a few weeks I think. But, when and only when.” she prefaced, pointing in Kara’s face to keep her attention, “the adoption is final, can you plan the shower.”_

_Kara was literally vibrating with excitement. If she had a tail, it’d be wagging so much her butt would be shaking._

* * *

 

They had no idea what Kara had planned and were both a little nervous when they were walking up the steps to Alex’s apartment (which was now theirs since Maggie’s studio apartment was even smaller than hers). As they opened the door, Alex fully expected to have some sort of pop up streamers or confetti, but it was actually more subdued than she thought. The kitchen island was covered in gifts, the table by the window was covered in food and drinks. When they came out from behind the door, they found a small group of people waiting for them in a very elegantly decorated living room. 

“Welcome home!” everyone cheered

Maggie and Alex smiled at their guests as Maggie hefted the car seat into the apartment. 

In attendance was of course Kara, then Eliza, Lucy, Lena, Maggie’s old partner Victoria, and a surprisingly girlishly dressed and shy looking Vasquez. 

Alex smirked at her agent, “Vasquez, are you wearing a skirt?”

The woman blushed as she took a heavy drink of her mimosa. Being told that this was an elegant shower by Kara, Vasquez had rifled through the DEO closet to find something appropriate since everything she owned was black or grey and had _DEO_ stamped across them.

Eliza stepped forward as Alex shut the door behind them, unable to take her eyes off the carrier. 

When Alex had called her mother the day after agreeing to adopt the baby with her fiancee, Eliza was half-packed and ready to get on the next train to National City before her daughter stopped her. Alex had wanted to wait till everything was official. But now, the older woman couldn’t take her eyes off the baby.

Maggie smirked, “Would you like to meet your granddaughter?” she whispered

Eliza, with tears in her eyes, nodded quickly. Maggie set the carseat on the counter and pulled her child from it carefully; handing her to the matriarch.

“Eliza, this is Abigail. Abigail, this is your…” she paused, and looked to Alex, “Oh, I guess we never asked about what you would be called,” she commented as she looked back to Eliza, “We called mine Abuela, but that’s because we were raised speaking Spanish.” As panic started to grow in the detective, Eliza just touched her arm and smiled softly, “Grandma is fine.”

Maggie let out her breath and handed the baby over with a growing smile. 

Blue eyes looked down upon the baby with such reverence and awe. The whole room watched in quiet, rapt attention at the emotional moment. 

The older woman looked over at her daughter, “I’m _so_ proud of you, Alex. I’m so proud of my girls.”

Thinking she meant Kara, Maggie took a small step back to let the family revel in their moment. But Eliza reached out with one hand and grabbed the detective’s chin, forcing the smaller woman to look in her eyes, “I’m talking about you too, Maggie.”

Maggie felt tears prick her eyes as she shared her first mother/daughter moment in so many years. Her heart leapt into her throat as the realization struck her: she wasn’t alone anymore. She had a mother that loved her, and fiancee that loved her and a baby that loved her. 

A loud sob came from a few feet away and they all turned to see Kara balling her eyes out in joy, “Oh my gosh, it’s like a hallmark movie!” the blonde cried

Everyone in the room chuckled as they wiped their own tears away. 

Lucy wiped the lone tear from her cheek and raised her glass, “Okay, no more tears. We’ve got mimosas, cake and presents. Let’s get this party started!”

Everyone cheered along and scattered to find snacks before sitting down to watch the two women open presents. Every guest took turns holding the now sleeping baby. Especially Eliza, who couldn’t seem to go more than ten minutes without having the baby in her arms.

* * *

 

Seeing as neither woman owned anything baby related, everyone had pitched in and got everything they needed. Eliza had gotten a stroller and knitted a few blankets like she’d done when Alex was a baby. She even surprised Alex with the agent’s own baby blanket, wrapped in tissue paper. Alex cried, of course, as she hugged her mother. Lucy had gotten them some fancy diaper dispenser for the baby’s room and a Gucci diaper bag, along with more real estate listings. Lena had given them a gift card to one of the swankiest baby stores in town, with enough money to buy all the baby furniture they needed for when they finally found a house. Maggie’s ex-partner, Victoria, got Abigail a blanket with handcuffs all over it along with a onesie that read “my mom’s a cop”. Maggie pulled an oil painting from its wrapping paper gently. It was square, maybe two feet by two feet and was a painting of the three of them - Alex, Maggie and Abigail - from the night they all snuggled on the gurney in the DEO infirmary. It was gorgeous and caused Alex to tear up slightly. She saw the little _EV_ on the bottom corner and her eyebrows knit together. “Who’s E.V.?”

Vasquez shyly lifted a hand; her cheeks blushing madly. 

“ _You_ did this?” Alex asked, incredulously 

Vasquez just nodded. “I walked by and saw you guys through the curtain. I thought it was cute.” she shrugged. Alex put the painting down and rushed over to the other agent and pulled her into a tight hug. Everyone finally saw the picture and all _oooo’d_ and _ahhhh’d_ over it. 

When she finally sat down, Alex questioned, “Wait, what’s the E stand for?”

Again, Vasquez blushed, “Eleanor.”

Alex chuckled, “Your name is Eleanor?!”

“No, its Vasquez!” the younger agent tried to defend, causing everyone to laugh, but get on with the gifts.

When it came time to Kara’s gift, she super-sped over to the counter and back to her seat, causing Victoria to sit, shocked at the sudden movement. 

Maggie chuckled at her friend’s expression and Alex gave her sister a death glare, “If you could stop outing yourself to people, that’d be great. Pam in HR is getting tired of filing NDR’s.”

Kara sheepishly smiled as she thrust a box into Alex’s hand. Vasquez leaned over to her bag nonchalantly and pulled a stack of paperwork out, handing it to Victoria, like she’d been expecting it.

Alex gave her a funny look and the agent smiled, “Even _I_ know that sometimes Kara gets too excited to worry about her alter ego. I keep two NDR’s in my bag at all times.”

Everyone chuckled as Kara blushed.

Alex finally opened the box and pulled out the first of what looked to be the first onesie. Reading, she chuckled, “My aunt is Super.”

Everyone rolled their eyes but Kara defended herself, “Hey! I think it’s cute.”

Alex pulled out the next one and smiled warmly, “My moms could kick your mom’s butt.”

Maggie nodded confidently as she pulled a bouncing Abigail closer to her body, “Damn right.”

That caused a laugh from everyone.

* * *

 

Once gift giving was over, the group scattered as much as they could in the small apartment. Maggie remained by the fireplace with Abigail on her chest, sleeping soundly after a bottle, with Eliza at her side, telling her stories of a baby Alex to qualm some of her motherhood fears.

Kara and Lena were out on Alex’s balcony, _totally_ NOT flirting. Vasquez was off to the side going through the NDR with Victoria, who still looked confused. Lucy walked up to Alex, who was surveying the whole room from the kitchen, with a hand behind her back. Alex was suspicious at the smirk on Lucy’s lips.

“What are you up to?”

“Nothing. I just want to tell you the one good thing about adopting and not having to breastfeed.”

The agent’s head tilted slightly in question.

Lucy produced two mimosas from behind her back with a smile, “Drinking!”

Alex snorted and took the proffered drink with a smile, “Thanks Luce.”

“Oh girl, you’re welcome.” Lucy shrugged off.

Alex touched her arm, “No seriously, thank you. For everything. This wouldn’t have gone as smoothly without you.”

Lucy nodded, “you’re welcome. I’m just happy to see my girl happy.”

They both turned to see Maggie smiling happily while holding their daughter close to her heart. 

“Me too. She’s gonna make a great mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've got one more chapter for this. It'll be more of an epilogue than anything. Thanks for staying with the story :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummm...a heck of a lot of math was done for this epilogue.  
> Mostly because there may or may not be a sequel in the works...

Maggie Sawyer stepped into her home with a confident step and a smile as wide as Texas. It was the end of the week, and she was finally off work and able to return home and spend a relaxing weekend with the people she loved most. 

She shrugged off her jacket and placed it on the hook next to Alex’s leather jacket. “Baby?” she called into the house.

When no answer came, she pouted slightly before making her way through the house.

 

_They married on Christmas day, just seven months after the adoption. It was a surprise, and it was absolutely beautiful. They’d been in their new home on the edge of town for only a few months, and were completely moved in. Abigail was 10 months, and already in the beginning stages of walking. At thanksgiving, she’d taken her first steps._

_It was an amazing sight. Aunt Kara was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch with a bouncing Abigail between her legs, them both watching as Alex and Maggie decorated their first, family Christmas tree. They’d had an amazing meal, and were now relaxing and lazily decorating the tree. Abigail took a tentative step forward, still holding onto her aunt. Maggie spotted the movement. It had been pretty normal for Abigail to take a few guided steps, but something about this felt different._

_She squatted down and made grabby hands towards her daughter with a big smile, and Abigail smiled back; taking another step. Maggie swung an arm around blindly and caught Alex’s leg to get her attention._

_By the time Alex looked, Abigail was taking another step._

_“Let go.” Maggie prompted Kara._

_The blonde kept her arms still but slowly released her hold on the smaller hands gripping onto her fingers._

_It was only about four steps until Abigail stumbled, but Maggie’s protective arms swooped her up before her butt hit the ground; kissing her face and cheering her on while Abigail squealed in excitement._

 

The living room was devoid of her family as well, and the brunette trudged towards the kitchen in hopes of finding her family.

 

_At Abigail’s first birthday party in February, Kara couldn’t take it anymore and spilled the beans. Her and Lena had gotten engaged. It was quite the surprise, seeing as they were never actually officially dating. But everyone was excited just the same and somehow, the party morphed into a slightly more congratulatory party. Abigail didn’t seem to mind, seeing as she was still able to eat cake. Within three months, they were wed in the Fortress of Solitude - Lena’s idea to honor Kara’s lost heritage - on the only remaining Kryptonian ground._

_It was here that Alex got her sisterly revenge on hogging the spotlight of Abigail’s first birthday._

_She was pregnant._

 

Maggie stepped into their spacious kitchen, located on the back of the house, and heard barking come from the back yard. She watched their husky spring across the yard with her tongue hanging out. A few seconds later, a slower running toddler entered the picture, laughing as she trailed behind the dog.

 

_They’d been walking along the street on a beautiful summer day when they passed by an animal shelter. The shelter was running a puppy drive; the poster saying that all the puppies had recently been saved from a puppy mill. Horrified at the how terrible people could be to animals, Maggie approached the table, looking to just donate some money to help the shelter’s expenses. But, much to her chagrin, an adorable husky puppy caught her attention. Picking the dog up, she held it closer for inspection, only to have a slimy tongue lick straight up her nose._

_She turned her head to her wife only to see the other woman biting her lip and holding in a smile._

_“She looks like a Gertrude.” Alex chuckled as the puppy leaned forward to lick Maggie’s cheek._

 

Gertrude wasn’t quite a year old, but was quite big already. Abigail had taken to the puppy immediately and they were thick as thieves. 

Maggie pulled open the sliding door to their back yard and found her wife lounging on the porch swing, watching carefully as their daughter ran/wobbled around the backyard. Her head was resting in her hand as she leaned against the back of the swing seat; the slight breeze ruffling through her shoulder length locks. 

The detective leaned against the doorframe and watched Alex rub her hand gently over her ever swelling 7 month belly. 

“You gonna stand there and stare, or join me?”

Maggie smirked and finally made her way to sit next to her wife on the swing, gently swinging back and forth.

“Hi.” the brunette whispered, kissing Alex’s neck softly

“Hi baby, how was your day?”

“I don’t wanna talk about that now.” she started, scooting closer to wrap her arms around her wife, “I just wanna sit here awhile before all hell breaks loose.”

Alex rolled her eyes, but chuckled, “My sister is not ‘all hell’. She’s just…”

“Annoying, Alex. She’s annoying.”

“Oh relax.”

“No, I don’t think I’ve heard her actually say Lena’s name since they got married. ‘Meet my wife’, ‘let me talk to my wife’, ‘i love my wife’, ‘oh wife, what do you think about this?’”

“Oh hush. Let them have their thing.” Alex chided, reaching back to poke _her_ wife in the ribs.

Abigail finally noticed her other mother and squealed in excitement, “Momma momma!”

Maggie jumped from her seat and down the steps to scoop the child into her arms, “Hello sweet pea!”

“Momma momma!”

Even Gertrude left the stick she was chewing on in favor of running towards her human.

Maggie wiped a smudge of dirt from her daughter’s chin and kissed her cheek, “Hello my baby,” she whispered as Abigail curled up to her chest.

“Hey.” Alex called as she stood from the swing, “Can you get her dressed while I start dinner.”

 

Maggie put their daughter down and watched as she quickly toddled back to the back porch where she could hear Kara’s exceptionally squeaky voice as the blonde was probably talking to Alex’s belly.

The detective stepped into the doorway and watched from a distance as her family interacted. 

Her _family_.

Maggie shook her head with a smile as she mulled over that word.

Never in a million years did she imagine that she’d have the picture perfect family she’d seen only in movies and books. Her own upbringing had destroyed any hope she’d had of having a family, and here she was: married, a mother, a soon to be mother again, a sister in law, owning a house, and a dog in the middle of the suburbs. It was all so surreal.

The slider door opened and Alex stepped into the house. When she saw her wife leaning against the kitchen counter with a smile, she couldn’t help but smile as well, “What’s go you all smily?”

“I don’t know. Just…we have a house…a family, a dog, a baby on the way, everything is amazing and everything is sounding so cliched.”

Alex’s smile shone quite a bit brighter, “Well, from what I remember, the last time we were in a cliched moment, you told me it was called being happy.”

Maggie watched the memory flitter across her mind’s eye, and her own smile widened to match her wife’s. 

“Are you happy?” the pregnant agent asked

“Very.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.  
> So, this was planned as a one-shot, ending after the first chapter.  
> Somehow it morphed into a multi chapter fic. And now I’ve got a sequel planned. Like literally. I have the outline already typed up and ready to start. I didn’t get any actual work accomplished yesterday while at work. So hang in there, I’ve got some writing to do.


End file.
